My London Redux
by ShortyCM
Summary: Okay, I know this is an unoriginal idea, but I am still a beginner looking for some easy ideas. Please RnR! Thanks! (MONDLER FOREVER!!)


Okay, I just decided to start all over with another fic series cuz I realized that my first story "didn't have any... well it really didn't... well it blew!" (paraphrase from Chandler might I add) and also that you guys are suckers for details (no offence intended) so I'll make a vigorous effort to blotch down the best writing I have in me. This may take a lot of energy. Here goes nothing...  
Oh yeah! DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me; if they did, the show would blow.  
  
MY FIRST LONDON REDUX (hate to be unoriginal, but it won't be, I promise!)  
  
  
The loud color of bright yellow shone through the crack in the window. It peaked through where the curtain pulled down had failed to cover, making its journey towards Monica's eyes. It spilled into pools of lemony-orange as the day grew older by the second, eventually waking the droopy-cheeked woman who lay on the clean-cut bed. As she sprawled into a huge stretch welcoming the hours a head of her and slipped into her slippers, she almost cried thinking of the night to come of her mother's wailing.  
"Monica, why haven't you a boyfriend? You know time is running out! Ross is making big accomplishments! He's getting MARRIED! What have you done...  
NOTHING."  
That dreaded word echoed in her mind as if she had ACTUALLY done nothing. But she knew that wasn't true. She knew her mother simply just didn't understand her life. She was convinced she had done many things in her life. Having wonderful friends and a favorable job were the simplicities of an enjoyable one. Reminiscing over what time had brought her and others to be, she stopped on each and every friend. However, Chandler came last. Monica hadn't ever realized it, but she loved Chandler the most. His unsurpassable humor had maybe dug a hole in her heart some time in her life, but his warm smile and sincerity had made up for that long ago. He was so good to her. Whenever she found herself in a deep black hole, he was the blue skies lifting her up, and comforting her back to reality. Monica knew she would never let him out of her site. Ever.  
  
That night was the dinner before the wedding. The breathtaking decorations, maroon red and violet walls of the hotel, velvet table clothes, and scattered candles were remarkable. The setting in itself was a romantic evening waiting to happen. However, it only reminded Mon of how she wasn't romanticly involved with anyone. She hadn't been in two whole years; the thought of that made her cringe. She was beginning to doubt anyone wanted her.  
Chandler rose and tapped a glass to say his best man speech.  
"I've known Ross for a long time..." He made some of his infamous jokes while the audience was being uncooperative and no one was laughing. Monica watched as his cheeks flushed a red of anger and embarrassment. She thought it was incredibly adorable, and tried to keep from laughing just at his face. He sunk down in his chair when finished after having a frustrated rage. Monica could tell he felt the same way she did: rejected. Maybe no one wanted him either.  
After the reception, Mon made an attempt to comfort him. It was all she could do to repay him for what he had done for her.   
"You know, you are way too hard on yourself," she said for starters.  
"Oh thanks, that really helps the fact that I'm a looser that can't write funny jokes for beans."  
"Don't say that! So you came across a tough audience. Big deal! I think your jokes are funny." She turned her head and looked into his gorgeous cerulean eyes, and patted his knee with her small hand. He burned a hole right through her. The look he gave deep down made it clear he was feeling a huge amount of resentment towards himself. Monica felt so bad for him, that she stood up quickly and tried to think of something they should do to drown their minds of their sorrows.  
"Okay, why don't we go back to my hotel room and...um... watch a movie or something!" Chandler's mouth lifted a bit.  
"Sounds good to me."  
Monica replaced the wine glass in Chandler's hand with hers and they walked out of the hotel room together swinging their arms playfully. When they reached outside, they realized it was raining hard and both of them put their arms over their heads.  
"TaxEE!" Chandler shreiked. Monica cringed and put both her hands to her ears.  
"Ughh, Chandler! You don't have to yell!"  
"Sorry babe," Chandler showed a sense of apathy towards everything. Monica could tell he was already becoming careless and it was a direct result of depression.  
The taxi pulled up and they hopped inside.  
  
They arrived at Monica's hotel room drenched in rainwater, and freezing as well.   
"Oh my god!" Monica screeched.  
"You said it!"  
"My Prada dress is SOAKED, damn it!" She plopped herself down on the bed, which was covered in plain off-white thick cotton blankets. Her hair was dripping wet, and little strands of hair came out of her bun leaking on the bed. She lay her back down on the sheets and sprawled out with a look of stress in her eyes. Chandler was beginning to worry about her. By now he could tell that she wasn't just upset about her dress. He sat himself down on the red chair next to the bed. "Mon, honey, I'm worried about you. Are you okay?"  
Monica forced a chuckle. "Eh, what are you talking about? Of course I'm okay," she lied.  
"No, you're not. I can tell. Okay, for starters you are soaking wet and probably catching a cold from this freezing hotel room, go get changed or something, I don't want you getting sick." Monica got up to see the sincerity in Chandler's eyes.   
"Okay," she replied, her eye lids drooping further each second. She dragged her feet along the carpet floor making loud sounds as her feet rubbed against the rug. Her head looked down as if she was ashamed of something she had done. Chandler had to make her feel better. He just couldn't see her like this. He loved the happy Monica, when she was smiling and joking around, obsessed over the tiny things in life. He wanted to see the real her again.  
When she returned from the bathroom, she was wearing a long t-shirt to go to bed in. Her hair was worn in a high pony tail, making her look like a little girl again. Chandler thought she looked incredibly innocent, especially with the saddest look in her eyes. She sat on the bed, crawled under the covers, and pulled an extra fuzzy, soft blanket on her so that she was doubly warm. Then out of no where she started crying.  
"Oh, Chandler! I'm such a big looser!" she wailed. Chandler was confused. He should be the one that's crying; HE was the looser. He walked over to the side of the bed.  
"Oh no no no Mon honey don't cry! Why are you crying? You are no where near to being a looser!" she kept crying.  
"But Ross has accomplished so many things in his life. I mean, God! He was a medical marvel! And now look at me, a total wreck who has done absolutely nothing for 28 years of her life, working as a second rate chef in a horrible restaurant. I don't even have a... a..." she couldn't say the word as she was sniffling. "I don't... have a... a... b.."  
"Boyfriend?" Chandler questioned. At this word she wailed dug herself under the covers. By now Chandler was kneeling beside her with his arms on the bed.  
"Monica, this is silly. Come out! If you are so worried about having a boyfriend, why don't you go out and get one...tonight?"  
"Oh, I would if I could, but no one wants me." Chandler was shocked.  
"What do you mean no one wants you? I bet there would be a whole line of guys just waiting to ask you on a date if you'd just give them all a chance."  
"Really?" she almost whispered as she popped her head out of the blankets. Her eyes were red blood-shot from crying and her cheeks were covered in little pools of tears.  
"Yes really. You are a wonderful, beautiful woman. Anyone would be so lucky to have you," he said with absolutely no doubt in his mind. Monica was touched.  
"I'm beautiful? You think I'm beautiful?" She put her hand over her heart.  
"Of course, sweety. You were by far the most beautiful woman in the room tonight." Monica stretched a smile from ear to ear.  
"Thanks, Chandler. That makes me feel so much better. You are such a good friend!"  
Chandler smiled back. "Well it's good to know I've done my part." Just helping Monica with her problems made Chandler feel better.  
"So, you still up for that movie?" Monica asked.  
"Sure!" Chandler got up and walked over to the television.  
"Alrighty, let's see what's on Pay Per View!" he took the clicker and turned it on to the hotel menu. "Okay, we've got... The Excorcist, What Women Want, Bridget Jone's Diary, hmmm... You've Got Mail, Scream 3, and that's about it. What do ya say? How about the Excorcist?"  
"Oh no no no no, that is way to scary for me."  
"Oh c'mon, WIMP!" Chandler knew this comment would bother her. She showed a troubled expression on her face.  
"Nu UH!!! I am NOT a wimp thank you very much, I just don't feel like watching that movie."  
"Wimp, wimp, wimp, wimp, WIMP!!" Chandler shrieked while doing his dance.  
"Okay okay! I'll watch it, just to prove to you that I am anything BUT a wimp. You'll see..."   
"Ha! We'll see about that!" The movie started and the spooky music came on. Chandler went over to the bed and lay down next to Monica. He wanted to scare her, so he whispered into her ear.  
"Ahh!" Chandler yelled in her ear. Monica was untouched.  
"Chandler, you're gonna have to do better than that. I am NOT a wimp!" Oh well, he'd get her next time.  
By the middle of the movie, Chandler was under the covers next to Monica. Both of them were peering at the TV with only their eyes above the blankets. They were so utterly scared that they couldn't budge. Then as the first excorcism ended they loosened up.   
"God this movie is scary," Chandler whispered.  
"I know!" Mon replied. It was getting late and both of them were getting tired. When the movie ended, Monica was asleep hugging Chandler. He just lay there watching her as she slept. She looked so peaceful and happy just sleeping there, in his arms. He watched her sleep for a couple more moments, and kissed her head. His gentle touch woke her up, and she opened her eyes to find a pair of firey blue ones right in front of her. At first she didn't remember where she was, but then she realized, and just stayed where she was. "How did the movie end?" she said, a little above a whisper.  
"Don't worry, Regan is fine," he answered in the same tone of voice. She looked at him gratefully and lovingly at the same time.   
"Thanks, Chandler."  
"For what?"  
"Everything."  
Their eyes formed a connection that they couldn't break out of. It was like a magnetic force was sticking them together. From this look, they felt something new. Something unexpected. So Chandler acted upon his first instinct and leaned in and kissed her. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth welcoming his lips. Their lips brushed against each other's and they parted, wanting to see the expression on the other's face. Then one quick second later, Monica pulled Chandler down with her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. At first he was surprised, but in time he was getting into it and kissing back. He was already hugging her around the waste as he rolled a bit on top of her, their lips still locked. Both of them were feeling things they had never felt before, in each other. In utter state of happiness, Monica smiled against his mouth as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She moved her hands from his neck up to his hair and started cringing it with her fingers. They pulled away quickly to catch some air, and then went back to hungrily making out again. Both of them were so happy to finally find these feelings that they couldn't go the night without doing anything more than these kisses. Monica broke away from him just to say in a breathy, shaky voice, "Chandler,"   
"Mon, I'm sorry, we don't have to do this if you don't want, I just..."  
"No, I want to," she replied, and smiled.  
"You do?"  
"Yes Chandler, make love to me."  
  
  
  
And that's a wrap! I hope you liked it! Reviews PLEASE! I'm still a beginner in need of some ideas. Thanks guys!  



End file.
